A day in September
by HermioneSnape82
Summary: A day in September Hermione and Draco gets the biggest gift ever.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except of the children. This is just for fun, so I don't make any money on this. I hope you enjoy your reading.

An early September morning:

Hermione was dragging her twelve years old daughter down platform 9 ¾.

-Let me go mommy. I'm not going back to Hogwarts ever again.

Hermione stopped and looked at her daughter.

-Stop being such a baby. You are going on that train even if I have to carry you.

-No I'm not.

Gloria pulled away from her mother and ran down the platform with tears streaming down her face. Hermione tied to catch her but she was too fast for her. In a few seconds she was lost in the mass of people trying to catch the train.

Hermione was devastated and started to search for the little girl.

-Gloria! Where are you? Please answer me. Glooriaa!

Suddenly she ran in to someone. She looked up and saw straight in the eyes of her husband, who just dropped off their eleven year old son. She backed off and started crying.

-Hey honey, you better watch where you are going. He said and smiled. Are you okay?

-I lost Gloria. She didn't want to go on the train, so she ran off. I've been searching everywhere. She is nowhere to be found.

She started crying again. Draco held her a minute or so.

-Don't worry love, we will find her.

They let go of each other and sent a patronus to Orion who was on the train. Then they started searching each end of the platform. Hermione was about to fall apart when she got a patronus from her son.

- I've found her, she is on the train. Love you.

-Draco! Orion has found her. Thank Merlin that she is safe.

-Remind me to send a reward to Orion later. Thank Merlin for that boy. Let's go home and I make you a relaxing warm bath and maybe some massage.

-That sounds nice. I surly need that right now. This has been quite a day to remember. She kissed him and they walked to the car.

When they reached Malfoy Manor, Draco did as he had promised and made her a nice warm bath and some back massage.

-Oh that feels so good. Let's get to bed. I have something I would like to tell you.

-And what might that be if I may ask?

She just smiled and let her eyes fall on to her small bump.

-Draco, I'm pregnant again. It's a surprise I know, but I hope you're happy about it.

He didn't answer her. He just stared at her, closed his eyes, shocked his head and then left the room.

-Draco, where are you going? Please say something. I get that you're not happy about the baby, but we have to talk about it.

-What do you want me to say? How did this happen? I thought you were on birthcontol pills.

-I am, but they only work for 99, 9 %. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. I have my first checkup and ultrasound tomorrow and would like you to come with me.

She reached for his hand, but he hesitated for a moment. Then he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He looked in to her eyes and smiled.

-I love you Mione, of course I come with you. I would love to see our new family member.

They went to bed and made love each other and fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning Hermione woke up with a smile on her face after a wonderful dream. The happiness didn't last for long. She had to run to the bathroom and empty her stomach a few times before she collapse on the cold tile floor. Draco came to her and brushed the hair out of her face.

-Are you okay love? He asked with worry in his voice. He had never seen her feel so bad before with none of her earlier pregnancies.

-I don't know. I've never felt like this before. Something is not normal about this pregnancy. I think we should get to St. Mungos a little earlier. This doesn't feel right.

-I guess you're right. I'll get dressed and take the other kids to school. Take a bath and try to relax. I'll be right back. I love you.

-I love you too.

Hermione took of her cloths and got in the tub and lay there relaxing for twenty minutes or so, listening to the radio. Right now the radio played one of her favorite muggle songs. I've had the time of my life with Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes, from the movie Dirty Dancing.

-Honey, I'm home. Are you ready to go?

She answered, I'm almost done a little lazy from the bathroom. Draco went in to the bathroom just in time to hear his wife finish the last tunes of the song. He stood in the door smiling.

-You have a wonderful voice. Do you know that?

-No I don't but thanks honey. She smiled at him. Shall we go?

-Yes, I'm ready. I'm just waiting for you.

-Okay, I'm done.

They went to St. Mungos by floopowder instead of apparating, because it was safer for Hermione and the child. A nurse in pink robes came to meet them and asked them to sit down and wait for the healer to call them.

Hermione and Draco were let in to a room with a desk and a gynecological chair. The healer asked Hermione to pull up her shirt and started the ultrasound. When he saw the picture on the monitor, he gave a gasp of breath and sad the he would get a second opinion.

-Is there something wrong with the baby? Hermione asked.

-No need to worry. I just want to know that what I saw is correct. I'll be right back.

He came back with another healer and she too looked at the monitor.

-Just as I suspected, you are having sextuplets. He said smiling.

A/N How wills they react and what happens next. Continue reading the next episode of: An early September morning.


	2. Chapter 2

I promised you more chapters, but my computer broke down and I lost 4 chapters. I don't have time to write new ones, because of my new job. I'm really sorry about this.

Morsan82


End file.
